Twinkling Stars
by GlovecestQueen
Summary: Terezi lies down under the stars with Karkat as they both enjoy a midsummer's night together. However, things escalate quickly.


it was a tough gay *day 4 a young pewdiepiesz. he had just recorded 69 hours of him playing happ wheels, his favorite game, until he was arrested for showing his dong on live television. after coming bac from the jail, he came back home exhausted and weary. looking for comfort, he turned on his brand new computers curtesy of his sugar daddy. he ignored his girlfriends request to call him, not having contact with any living person for the past 5 years. instead he opeend his mac computer and went to . .sweden bc hes swedish this is how they must use their computers. he went to the categories only 2 open his favortie, showing clips of his most darling fav show Family Matters. he started stroking himself once urkel came on stage, cumming within 2 seconds out of pure excitememnt of seeing urkels smooth acne filled face. he continued 2 strok evn after, cumming 7 times total within the time span of 30 seconds. a world record. pewdiepie continued to macklebate while fanatasizing urkels's charcoal dong in his rectums, carving himself into the pewds. pewdiepy let out a loud moan, and felt someone's hand on his cum slathered shoulder. he turned around 2 see the love of his lyfe it was urkl. it was the only boi tht he has ever fell in love with. this was th one and he was glad tht all tht w8ting for urkle 2 finlly come 2 him finally payed off. "urkle, babie, im so happy u here, i wuz so lonely n my gf was lame. I needed a hot mocha man like u in my life, and now we can finally macklebate 2gether like in my most recent fantasty. out now in most swedish bokstores." urkles face turned red, he lovd pewdiepie a whole lot but he didnt kno pewdiepie felt the same wey! "YEA PEWDIWPIE WE CAN JAK OUR MEIN MEET 2 HOT PIX OF MEH" urkl sed with a soft, comforting voice. "Yes, Urkl, lets do dis." In order 2 make room 4 urkle, pewdiepie pushed the enourmous mountains of wasa tht littered his room. evr since he was sent awey 2 prisin thy hav not been moved. but thy did not decompose bc wasa cannot rot. it cannot die. it is the food tht only sasquatch can stomach. and pewdiepie, being th kind of the sasquatch, lived primarily off of wasa. he was not ffected by the horribl dusty taste of the bred substitute, he embraced it and ate it with pride. "sit down here, urkl," pewdie directed urkl 2 sit down next 2 him, "we can start the jakin anytim u like, just tell me which prono ud like 2 jak off 2 with meh first b4 u jak" pewdiepie nodded, dik alredy solid hard. he tried 2 hid the le bohner with the speedo he was curerently wearing. he could not hold bak anymor, he looked urkel str8(gay) in teh eyez and urkel looked bak, confused. "What i do." asked urkels. pewdiepie just smiled back into urkels eyes and forced down urkels entire weiner into his mouth deepthrotitng like cray. urkel was shocked and came on impact. pewdiepie started to cough, screaming w bloodshot eyes "IT GOT INTO MEI LUNGS!" now pewdiepie was on the ground, writhing in pain as blood poured out of his mouth and asshole. watching pewdiepie on the ground in his own pool of blood, urkel loled. "did i do that? x3" he screamed. pewdicklime made his last breaths, and then dieds. urkel was sad. who will he macklebate w now? he prayed 2 based goe, silently whispering "SCHLONG SCHLONHG SCHLONG SCHNLONG SCHLONG SCGHLONH SCHGLONG SCHLOGGN SCHGLONH SCHLO" when suddenly he was interrupted by a loud applause and a white cloud appearing in the dark room. jery seinfielf appreared from the cloud, halo, bee suit and all. "its just like the bible said" urkel murmured, in awe. jery smiled down urkel and pewdiepies bleeding anus body. "i can help u if u help me, " jerry said? "ok urkel said? jery pulled down his pantalons and shat into pewdiepies mouths. "i didnt kno the messiah was into scat," urkel sed in wonder. "you dont know a lot about me" jery saed with a smirk mysteriously. pewdiepie cam back 2 lif, shit in his mouth and all. he looked around him. "its lik a drem come tru" he screamed pewdie pie sat bak up in a squat position n tried 2 spit out the bits n pieces of holy feces out of his mouth. th taste it left in his mouth was corny, n he could tell tht it was both delicious n nutrious. th taste of blood still lingered, tho, so pewdie felt a littl uneasy about tht, but he didnt care, jerry seinfeld, the god of metal and his troo love stever erkle was here 2 make everythin better. pewdie pie turned 2 urkl and jerry seinfeld, "we should all jak, togethr."" pewdie pie sed with a sparkle in his eyehole. "Yes, I would like that very much," Jerry exclaimed. erkle tore off his suspenders with such velocity tht sweden detached itself fro finalnd and norwey and joined itself with the north pole, making it lok like santa clauses flaccid dong. "Just wht i always wanted," Jerry seidnfeld says as he looks down the earth below him, he always wantd the nrth pole 2 have its vry own dingus. "let the jaking commence," urkl says, his pitch blak eyeholes stare deeply in2 pewdiepie and jerry sinefelds eyes. Pewdiepie, knowing xactly what 2 jak off 2, turns on backdoor sluts 9 feat. steve urkl (aka pewdiepies favorite porno). Pewdiw grabs his dingle with an incredibl force, he practically cuts off the blood supply bcos his grip is so STRONG. urle watchs as pewdie tugs and pulls on his penor, evn tho the porno didnt evn start. the looks on urkl and jerry sienfelds faces express fear, thy dont kno how 2 react to this grunting pewdiepie, tugging on his junk,, makin it turn purple in the process. pewdiepied was tuggin n huggin so hard that the skins of his penor started to shed, lik an onion. jery senfeld started 2 vomit at this point, while urkel was trying to seep some bleach into pewdiepies asshole, knowing pewdiepei was 2 preoccupied jerkin it. the porno still had not begun bc pedepes computer was a piece of crap. litterally. it was a piece of hardened shit carved to look lik a premium mac computer. jery realized this and hunger filled those black eyeholes of his. rubbing his hands 2gethr like a fly, he started to lick at the solidified shit like a lollipop. as peedickpies penor shaved away to nothing but a .001 cm stick, pewdieps noticed something. something strange. he looked behind him 2 find urkel bleaching his now brite pink asshole. some got into his rectum. pewdiepeid screamed but it felt so good as his rectum skins where burning. "Lol" he screamed in pure agony. the scream was so loud both urkel and jery seinfields assholes began 2 bleed.( their ears had already been bledding 4 a while now) pewdiepie stoped jerkin and stood up 2 see what he had done. the world had turned red and steev urkel and jerry seinfielf were dead. a river of blood filld ponydiepies apartment and he looked outside his window to see the blood red world void of people. pewdiepie had caused the 4th impact. 


End file.
